ultimate_megomniverse_10_wars_unitefandomcom-20200213-history
Pyronites
The Pyronites (パイロナイト, Paironaito) are an extraterrestrial species of magma-based lifeforms from the planet-like star Pyros. Appearance Pyronites are a humanoid magma-based species that are composed of a bright inner magma body covered by dark red or brown rocks. As a fire-based entity, their body radiates high amounts of heat. Their feet have a slight oval like design with only two toes and one back toe. Infant Pyronites are much smaller and thinner, and child aged Pyronites have oversized heads and higher voices. Female Pyronites are basically the same as male Pyronites, except they have more curved figures and their chests slightly jut outward. Their arms are thinner then a male's. Their faces are longer and more curved. When infected with an Earth cold virus, the Pyronite's fire and lava turn blue. Pyronites have two forms, the hot rock form and a form that looks very similar to a human. They can switch back and forth at will. So far, only Alan has demonstrated this. Gallery File:Heatblast_og.png|Ben as Heatblast. File:Heatblast_omniverse_official.png|Jason as Heatblast. History Due to the fact that Pyros is a planet-like star, Pyronites have had limited contact with other alien species. With little outside contact, the Pyronites have been able to spend their whole lives perfecting their abilities. Powers and Abilities Pyronites are able to generate flames from their bodies in many forms. They can form fire into any shape or make them explosive if they choose to. Their fire can become hot enough to melt a tank or a road. As shown in Don't Drink the Water, when infant Pyronites have a temper tantrum, their firepower becomes greatly magnified. This resulted in the vaporization of the Fountain of Youth and a large portion of the cave they were in. As shown with Heatblast and Alan, Pyronites can channel flames through other surfaces (such as large rocks) to generate jet propulsion, allowing them to 'surf' through the air. Pyronites are fireproof, as well as heat resistant and invulnerable to magma. They are also cold resistant and ice proof. Pyronites are not limited to simply creating fire; because their bodies are naturally heat convective, they are able to absorb heat, effectively allowing them to put out fires. Despite their weakness to water, Pyronites can swim and use their powers while submerged, but with a very low intensity. When infected with an Earth cold virus, Pyronites gain cryokinetic abilities while losing their pyrokinesis. In this state, they can fire ice beams and an ice ball that freezes everything it touches. By shifting into their human-like forms, Pyronites will be less vulnerable to water. Weaknesses ﻿If exposed to enough water or fire extinguishing substance, Pyronites will be extinguished, and must wait until they are hot again to use their abilities properly again. A Pyronite's fire attacks are useless against a Crabdozer. Technology A few coats of Pyronite wax can make anything completely fireproof. Notable Pyronites *Heatblast (the Omnitrix's DNA sample of a Pyronite) **Heatblast (RAT Timeline) **Charcoal Man *Alan's donor *Sandra Tennyson (temporarily) Notable Pyronite Hybrids *Pyronite Kevin (½ Osmosian) *Kevin 11 (1/11 Pyronite) *Heat Jaws (½ Piscciss Volann) *Alan Albright (½ Human) *Psyphon (temporarily ½ Pyronite in Outbreak) Etymology The name Pyronite comes from "pyro-" relating to heat/fire, and from ignite. References Notes & Trivia *During Cartoon Network's 20th Birthday Celebration there was a live-action commercial of a family of Pyronites throwing a birthday party for a young one who seemed about four or five. There was a grown male who looked exactly like Heatblast from Race Against Time, a grown female who looked similar except that the flames on her head blew to either side, and an elderly Pyronite who had low flames and blue hands. *According to Matt Wayne, Pyronites can have zits just like humans, but they pop and are consumed by fire almost instantly. Category:Pyronites Category:Species Category:Humanoid Species Category:Sapient Species